Hole punches are employed to create holes through sheets of paper to allow a user to place the sheets of paper in a ring binder. Typically, the hole punch includes one or more punch pins acted upon by a handle whereby actuation of the handle causes each punch pin to pierce through the paper and create a hole.
Hole punches are often configured so that a user must pivot the handle to cause the punch pins to pierce through the paper. As the stack of paper to be punched increases from one to many sheets, the effort necessary to create the holes also increases and the pivoting motion of the handle may become more difficult and may not work well with larger stacks of paper. Hole punches may also be cumbersome and difficult to store in smaller work spaces.